


Lucifer Discovers Energy Drinks

by ronnielurvesyaoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Lucifer are human, Cas thinks Monster sounds like a good drink for Lucifer, Dean and Sam are not amused, Drabble, Lucifer likes energy drinks, M/M, Sort of AU, lucifer is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnielurvesyaoi/pseuds/ronnielurvesyaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer has his first energy drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer Discovers Energy Drinks

Energy drinks. 

Why the HELL had any of them ever ever thought that giving the devil an energy drink would be a good idea?   
They had been stopped at a gas station to refill the Impala. Dean had sent Castiel into the snack shop to get some Doritos and coffee and Lucifer had insisted (and threatened to put the Justin Bieber CD back on in the car) that he would go into the store as well.   
Cas of course had no clue what a Monster energy drink was, he had said that he had only thought the name of the beverage had suited Lucifer. Lucifer had chugged the drink in the store said it was “very yummy” and that Cas had better buy him another.   
Castiel was a little scared of Lucifer still so he had and by the time they got back to the Impala, where Dean was impatiently tapping his foot and Sam was praying that Lucifer wasn’t creating an issue in the store. Either destroying it or annoying the hell outta an innocent customer. Lucifer loved to mess with people. He’d been well behaved lately though but Sam was still relived when Cas and Lucifer came back. 

“Ummmm Cas what is Lucifer drinking?” Dean asks uncertainty like he knows the answer but is reeeaaallllyyy hoping that it’s not what it is. “A Monster drink” Cas answers slowly with a “what did I do wrong now Dean is mad ohhhhnoooo” face. “Cas! That’s an energy drink! No he’s gonna be all hyper and crazy, crazier than usual.” Dean whines. Cas looks like he is about to cry eyes watery and lower lip trembling. Dean feels a bit guilty at how sad his angel looks, so he gives him a hug.   
They all pile back into the Impala and it takes about fifteen minutes for the energy drinks to set in. Lucifer refuses to put on his seat belt and then Cas points out the “click it or ticket” sign and Lucifer decides that that sounds funny so he starts repeating it over and over in a sing song voice.   
Lucifer is sitting on Sam’s lap now and Sam is blushing furiously because the fallen angel is moving around a lot creating a certain “problem” that can’t be solved until they get to a hotel and unfortunately that’s not for another few hours.   
“Dean!” Sam says. “What? I can’ do anything about this, we all know what happens when I try and tell your boyfriend what to do!” Dean says shrugging his shoulders. “He’s MY boyfriend I’m not HIS!” Lucifer leans forward to hiss at Dean. “Yeah right….” Mumbles Castiel. “Hotel walls are only so thin.” The angel says. 

“Nice one Cas!” Dean cracks up at this. Sam laughs to and Lucifer pouts. “Why are you always ganging up on me!?’” he whines jumping back onto Sam’s lap and throwing his arms around his neck. Sam’s face turns bright red as Lucifer squirms in his lap. 

“Saaaaammy” Lucifer says pitifully. “Tell Dean to stop being sooooo mean all the time! What did I ever do to him?” “Dean opens his mouth to list all the things that Lucifer had done in the past but Sam holds up his hand. “Hey ummmmm let’s play a game or something….” It’s the only thing that he can think of at the moment. 

“I know let’s play the quiet game!” Dean says and Castiel and Lucifer look confused. “Great idea Dean and whoever wins gets to choose the next CD.” Sam says because he knows Lucifer will only agree if there is a prize.  
“Ok how you play the game is you can’t talk. At all and whoever talks is disqualified” Dean explains. “Startiiiinnnnggg NOW!” 

Everyone is quiet for about five minutes. Lucifer is getting really bored. But he reeeaallyyyy wants to win this stupid human nonsense game. So he jumps onto Sam’s lap and proceeds to stick his entire upper body out of the window.   
Of course everyone freaks out, Sam is screaming as he drags Lucifer back into the car, Dean is lecturing Lucifer on being “normal for once” and Cas is wailing that he never should have gotten Lucifer that evil evil drink. Lucifer proceeds to say that he won and he wants to hear Justin Bieber.   
No one is sure if Lucifer actually likes that CD, most likely he just likes that it pisses everyone else off. But the one thing they all know for sure is that Lucifer is never ever getting any sort of energy drink again.


End file.
